


Hope

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Piper thinks about things she wished would happen.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

Piper wondered if Demigods ever slept. After her quest she couldn't sleep. She started sitting outside on the stairs of her cabin at night sometimes. Piper always calmed down by looking at the stars. They reminded her of good times with her dad. 

She missed him a lot, but was glad to know he was okay. Piper knew that she would never be able to reveal this side of her life to her dad. His mind would never be able to handle the information. 

Piper wished he could remember their talk after they rescued him. She wondered if they would ever have a heart to heart like that. She also hoped that one day she would be able to tell her dad about her Demigod life.


End file.
